


Devuélveme lo que es mío hasta que nos volvamos a ver

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Death, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Drugs, Fear, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Amo soltó el cuchillo e introdujo un par de dedos en el vientre de Jack mientras lo sostenía por el cuello con la otra mano. El Capitán sintió los dedos penetrar en su abdomen y retorcer sus entrañas. Enseguida, el Amo los retiró con violencia y se apartó de él. Jack se tambaleó, atónito, sin poder reaccionar, pero se mantuvo en pie. El Amo levantó una mano chorreante de sangre y le mostró la pequeña vesícula que había arrancado del interior de su víctima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devuélveme lo que es mío hasta que nos volvamos a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

Un gemido entre metálico y gutural se elevó desde el suelo mientras los dos hombres avanzaban por el pasillo.

—La nave está muriendo —dijo el Doctor. 

De hecho, era su TARDIS la que la estaba matando, robándole todos sus datos y su energía. En otras circunstancias podría haber sentido compasión por ella, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sacar a Jack de allí. Incluso el Amo tendría que esperar para pagar por lo que había hecho. En su huida, habían llegado a un inmenso almacén lleno de mesas de laboratorio y estantes, donde el Amo guardaba el material con el realizaba sus experimentos con Jack. La TARDIS los esperaba en el otro extremo de la sala, a tan solo unos metros.

—Hemos llegado, la TARDIS está ahí —dijo el Doctor, señalando su cabina, con voz ansiosa y muy rápida—. La he sincronizado con esta nave para absorber todos sus datos, pero necesito cortar los circuitos de oscilación taquiónica para separarlas antes de irnos. Entra en ella, Jack. ¡Es solo un minuto!

El Señor del Tiempo sacó su destornillador, dejó a su amigo y corrió hacia una pequeña puerta lateral. Mientras, Jack, aturdido, se quedó mirando las puertas azules de la cabina y sintió que los recuerdos se despertaban en su mente embotada. La TARDIS… él amaba a esa nave… Y la nave lo amaba a él, de hecho parecía llamarlo ahora mismo. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella, a pesar de que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y le costaba avanzar sin el apoyo de su amigo. ¿Era posible que su salvación hubiera llegado al fin, después de tanto tiempo? Durante un milisegundo, Jack casi sonrió, pero entonces recordó algo que el Doctor le había dicho en algún momento que no podía concretar acerca de estar demasiado “sucio” para pisar su cabina azul y se detuvo, invadido por la angustia.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Una mano le tocó el hombro. Cuando se giró, Jack no habría podido decir qué le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que el hombre que estaba frente a él era el Amo y no el Doctor o el súbito y agudo dolor que lo invadió de repente. Ni siquiera gritó mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante hasta que su pecho se apoyó contra el de su torturador. El Amo sonrió, lo sostuvo por la nuca y habló en su oído, en un gesto íntimo, casi dulce.

—¿Creías que te ibas a ir con algo que me pertenece?

El Amo soltó el cuchillo e introdujo un par de dedos en el vientre de Jack mientras lo sostenía por el cuello con la otra mano. El Capitán sintió los dedos penetrar en su abdomen y retorcer sus entrañas. Enseguida, el Amo los retiró con violencia y se apartó de él. Jack se tambaleó, atónito, sin poder reaccionar, pero se mantuvo en pie. El Amo levantó una mano chorreante de sangre y le mostró la pequeña vesícula que había arrancado del interior de su víctima.

—¿Creías que ibas a irte con nuestro hijo?

El Amo dejó caer el diminuto embrión al suelo, sin romper el contacto visual con los ojos desorbitados de Jack y lo pisó con una carcajada espeluznante.

—¡NO! —gritó el Doctor al entrar en la habitación. La visión del Amo sonriente, con la mano ensangrentada, y de Jack, luchando por mantenerse en pie, intentando contener la hemorragia con una mano en su vientre, era incluso más horrible que la tortura y violación que había presenciado dos días antes. El Doctor corrió hacia Jack, que ya empezaba a caer. El Amo salió de la habitación sin dejar de reír. Jack apenas gimió cuando el Doctor se arrodilló a su lado, frenando su caída. La sangre fluía sin parar, manchando los sucios pantalones de Jack, manchando el suelo y el traje del Doctor. 

—Sigue conmigo, Jack, sigue conmigo… —suplicó el Doctor acunando el cuerpo cada vez más frío de su amigo.

—Doctor… —susurró Jack.

—No pasa nada, Jack, no vas a morir.

El Doctor alargó una mano y volcó una de las mesas de laboratorio. Decenas de objetos cayeron junto a ellos. Suturas, gasas, su destornillador sónico… Había que cerrar la herida como fuera. 

—Doctor, la nave… se colapsa… Tienes que salir…

La voz de Jack era apenas un suspiro. Su cuerpo estaba reclinado contra el pecho del Doctor, entre las largas piernas del Señor del Tiempo, su boca casi en el oído de su amigo. El Doctor lo miró un momento, sin parar de mover sus manos sobre el bajo vientre del humano, conteniendo, intentando reparar el daño.

—No vas a morir por él, Jack. Nunca más.

Sus labios casi se tocaron y el Doctor tuvo consciencia del poder de atracción del Capitán. Aun al borde de la inconsciencia, aun habiendo sido torturado y violado durante más de dos años, habiendo perdido peso hasta la extenuación y estando cubierto de heridas y hematomas que ya no se curaban como antes, Jack era una de las criaturas más hermosas que el Doctor había encontrado a lo largo y ancho del universo. El Señor del Tiempo luchó por contener las lágrimas. Jack era descarado y arrogante y tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero el Doctor, ahora se daba cuenta, no cambiaría ni un ápice de la personalidad ni la presencia de su amigo. Lo había echado tanto de menos. El Doctor quería a SU Jack de vuelta. No iba a dejar que muriera por culpa del Amo ni una sola vez más. E iba a perseguir al otro Señor del tiempo hasta el final del universo si era necesario para hacerle pagar por cada injuria cometida en el cuerpo de su amigo.


End file.
